


Sugar and Spice

by KiaraAlexisKlay



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Klaroline Fall Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraAlexisKlay/pseuds/KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: He could taste the pumpkin spice of her own drink against his tongue, and thought, maybe; perhaps he could come to enjoy the flavor if it came from such a better source.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Sugar and Spice

“How is it? Do you like it? It’s good, yeah? I really like it…”

Klaus hid his amusement at the anxious ramblings by taking a deep draught of the warm drink in his hand – a **pumpkin spice latte** \- keen senses picking up on all the spices tickling his nose and the scent of warmed dairy. He didn’t truly have any desire to drink this overpriced phenomenon, but he found he enjoyed taunting his companion by taking his time in drawing the entire thing out.

He knew his refusal to respond outright would just increase the nervous out-rushing flow of words, and he hummed thoughtfully into his drink, affecting a thoughtful, yet considering mien, thankful that the cup blocked the damning dimples that would give him away.

All but vibrating in her seat, Caroline did a poor imitation of patience in progress, nervous and anxious to see what his opinion was of this ridiculous drink she actually looked forward to every year.

Klaus’s amusement at Caroline’s discomfort lasted for all the length of time it took for the excessive flavor of pumpkin puree, espresso, nutmeg, ginger, condensed milk, flavored syrup, and other sugars on his tongue to register with his brain and he couldn’t help the contorting of his face at the assault on his palette.

At the risk of sounding like Elijah, he couldn’t believe the modern, foul, concoction he just imbibed.

“You hate it, don’t you?”

Big, blue eyes widened in shocked, disbelieving disheartenment.

The disappointment is what twinged at his heart, not that he would admit to it. It was moments like these that reminded Klaus just how _young_ Caroline truly was. Not just in years as she was barely out of her first decade of vampirism – but young as in the _generation_ she was born into. The difference in values and tastes of food and drink and other things that her and her generation had grown up with and adored sometimes still amazed him, even after centuries of witnessing and experiencing such vast changes in culture and society.

Forcing himself to swallow the offensive cocktail, Klaus lowered the cup at Caroline’s sigh.

The drooping shoulders he didn’t care for.

“Well?” she rallied, arching an inquiring brow.

“I feel, like, _so_ Basic,” Klaus responded dead-pan, drawing out the so.

Caroline threw her head, back, laughing out his name, “Klaus!” as if she couldn’t help it and seemed to surprise herself as much as it did him.

Pleased, Klaus had to halt the automatic response to lift the drink in hand to his mouth, the overpowering scent of puree and processed sugars turning his stomach and he cautiously nudged the offending draught away from him and leaned closer to the bubbly baby vampire that fascinated him so much.

“I’m sorry, Love, but that was just bloody awful!”

Still giggling, Caroline allowed him to nuzzle close against the side of her face, even tilting her head in invitation as he pressed a soft kiss upon her temple and inhaled the jasmine and water lily she favored.

“It’s okay, Klaus. Seriously!” she gave his cheek a lingering kiss against the scruff, and nudged his shoulder with her own.

He and his wolf were both pleased and encouraged with the happy sigh Caroline gave at his attentions, leaning into their warmth and angling her body to align better with his own.

“I know how much that swill means to you…” He began on sigh of disgruntlement. He truly _was_ sorry that he couldn’t share and enjoy this particular seasonal experience she so obviously adored. The first time he saw her drink from that accursed cup, he was fascinated at the soft look of joy and contentment it brought to her face. It was a look he never wanted to stray away from in his presence…he worked too hard to get to this point.

Caroline’s lips pressed against his own and the firm grip of her hand upon his jaw halted any further apology.

“I meant it when I said it was okay,” she whispered against his mouth.

“Alright,” he responded, stunned, and he swooped in to claim her mouth, diving in at her open invitation.

He could taste the pumpkin spice of her own drink against his tongue, and thought, maybe; perhaps he could come to enjoy the flavor if it came from such a better source.

**Author's Note:**

> #klarolinefallbingo #prompt: pumpkin spice latte
> 
> Not going to lie, this is kind of based off a real conversation I had with the guy I was sort of dating at the time [sort of because I thought we were dating and he said we weren’t and that is a story for another time …]. Let’s just say he is all things pumpkin spice and my reaction was Klaus’s.


End file.
